


Scars on Your Skin, My Heart

by schwertlilie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sadomasochism, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: Dante feels bad about how far he had gone, how good it had felt; Vergil doesn't waste words on ridiculous things.





	Scars on Your Skin, My Heart

Dante leaned back in his desk chair and covered his eyes. He needed a drink and a job where he could kill things, _without_ Vergil or his own dick getting in the way. 

They'd sparred, last night. Not unusual in itself, and neither was the way the air had changed between them, the way their fight devolved from using swords to claws to their cocks. Wrestling on the ground until Vergil let Dante strip off his ruined pants and suck him off. 

But it was the first time he'd left marks that lasted to morning.

It had felt so good: the taste of blood & come on Vergil's skin, and Vergil fighting back just enough to make Dante pin him harder. And after, in the shower, Vergil smelling only of clean skin and _Dante_ while Dante fucked him into the wall, Vergil's hand on Dante's head keeping him close, encouraging him to bite into the top of Vergil's shoulder-

The bite was deep enough that it had scarred, however temporarily, and Dante hadn't even _known_ he'd gone that far. Not until an hour ago, when he woke up and saw the scars on Vergil's skin: his shoulder, but also claw marks on his flanks and smaller bites on his thighs.

And Dante'd had to escape from his own bedroom because he couldn't handle the rush of heat when he saw the marks he'd left, scars white even against Vergil's pale skin. The proof that they'd fucked, that Dante had won and Vergil had been _his_ for the night.

He knew it was pretty pathetic for a legendary devil hunter to run from himself, but he couldn't make himself go back to bed.

He heard Vergil descend the stairs, and Dante moved his arm to glance over. His brother was barefoot, in slacks and a clean shirt, carrying his latest book and a mug of something hot; he must have stopped by his own room first. 

"Brother," Vergil said. He studied Dante for a moment, lips pursed, and Dante had to look away. 

"Morning, Vergil." Dante forced a smile and swept his arm toward the rotary phone. "No jobs overnight, so you should be free to catch up on your reading." 

"I had planned to, regardless." 

Dante made a vague noise and shuffled some papers, trying to focus on anything except his brother and his memories. And it almost worked, right up until Vergil casually pulled Dante's chair back.

"Hey, what're you-"

"Reading." Vergil batted away Dante's hands with his book and seated himself in Dante's lap, his back against Dante's chest. 

"Um." He didn't know what to do with his hands. Did Vergil want a back rub or something? Not that Dante would be opposed, but it'd be easier if he'd just say, and wouldn't it hurt his healing-

Vergil turned his head just enough to give Dante a dry look. "I thought you wanted to encourage my hobbies." 

"That wasn't what I was asking." 

"I know." And he must have taken pity on Dante, because he set his book on the desk and wrapped Dante's arms around himself. Dante could feel Vergil's heart under his hand, steady & strong. 

"... Vergil?"

"You are so very human, sometimes," Vergil said, and took a sip from his mug. 

Dante just buried his face in his brother's shoulder and breathed.


End file.
